Burn Notice Ep3 Tsunami
by Lantana75
Summary: As a tsunami rushes towards southern Florida, the team must try to stop a radical anti-government group from bombing a charity event. After the tsunami hits, Sam finds a close friend in need of help.
1. Chapter 1

NOTE: Because Tom Card will soon be gone, I created a new superior for Michael until the show reveals that new boss next season (if there is a seventh season). I named him John Blade.

Madeline watched the local news as she ate and smoked. The news desk suddenly caught her attention.

"For the first time in history, southern Florida is under a tsunami warning," the woman said. "A record earthquake has hit the northern Caribbean islands. The possibility of a tsunami is an actual threat to the entire south Florida region now. In the past, scientists have assured us that the shallow waters that lead to our beaches would act as a breakwater and prevent a devastating tsunami. But, this earthquake tipped the scale at an eight-point-two, a record high. Residents are being encouraged to get to higher ground. The tsunami, if it does hit, is expected within the next two hours."

Moments after the news story, Michael came hurrying into the house with barely a "hello" and found his mother in the kitchen. She did not seem at all concerned.

"Mom, why don't you go take a trip to Atlanta for a week?," Michael asked. "I hear it's really nice this time of year."

"No, Michael," Maddie said. "I am not leaving. Nothing is going to happen, son."

"Mom, do it for me," Michael said. "If not for yourself, for me."

Maddie sighed. "Fine," she said. "I'll be out of Miami in an hour."

"Thanks, Mom," Michael said.

Michael left the house.

At the loft, Fiona was packing up. "Sam and Jesse are going to meet us in Atlanta," she told Michael. "Sam wants to find storage for his Cadillac."

Michael smirked. "No kidding," he said, deadpan.

Michael also started packing. He and Fiona made a few trips to the car to put bags into the trunk. As they worked, they received an unexpected guest: John Blade.

"Michael," John said. "I really hate to keep you here in Miami with the possibility of this tsunami, but we have a serious problem. It's a perfect Michael Westen job."

"Michael, no," Fiona said.

"Truth is the possibility of a serious tsunami here is slim," Michael said. He looked at Blade. "What are we looking at?"

"We've been investigating a radical anti-government group," Blade explained. "They call themselves the Freedom Brigade. We believe they're going to use the disaster to bomb a charity function that will be attended by the governor. They think the governor and her husband are exploiting the sick children to make themselves look like angels."

Michael sighed.

"Michael, there will be children at this charity event," Blade said. "It's for the Miami Children's Hospital. Many of these children are seriously ill and some have terminal illnesses and cancer."

Michael sighed. He looked at Fiona. "Fiona, go on to Atlanta and keep an eye on my mother, please," he asked. He took out his phone and started to dial.

"Who are you calling?," Blade asked.

"Sam and Jesse," Michael replied. "You're getting the three wise men for this."

Blade smiled and waited. Fiona moved her things into her own car and soon left. She was not happy, but she knew that Michael was very concerned that Maddie would hurry back to Florida once she saw that her only surviving son was not with her in Atlanta.

Sam and Jesse were concerned about staying, but they were also not going to allow innocent children be slaughtered. They met Michael and Blade at the loft.

"What we'll do is this," Michael said. "Jesse will go in at the children's hospital as an orderly. Sam will get himself on the governor's security team. And I will infiltrate the group."

Normally, governors are protected by state troopers. But the Davidson family were quite wealthy and they had hired their own security to accompany the troopers. Hillary was pleased to have Sam as part of her team. She knew his military background and knew that he was an expert with guns. He was also an expert marksman. She was sure he could shoot a pea from somebody's head without hurting that person from fifty yards away. Sam knew that even he was not that good. Was anyone? Really?

Jesse got the job as an orderly. He was strong, could move fast when needed, and was available to work at any time; the main things orderlies are asked to have. He did as he was asked and didn't talk very much with his co-workers. He did not want to stand out too much. His undercover name was Jake Travis.

"How do you plan to infiltrate these people?," Sam asked Michael. In the loft, everyone was comfortable and talking out their plans to prevent the bombing.

"There's a paintball arena on the outskirts of town," Michael told his friends. "I learned that these guys go there often on the weekends to practice."

"Paintball?," Sam asked.

"It makes sense," Jesse said. "It's a great way to get the experience without drawing attention to yourself. You can shoot all you want and nobody cares. You start shooting real guns, people freak out and start calling the police."

"Exactly," Sam agreed.

"I'll go there, like I'm just there to have a good time," Michael explained. "I'll start complaining about the government and see if it grabs their attention."

"Let's hope it does," Sam said.

The next day, Michael drove the Charger to the paintball park and used a fake ID to rent the equipment.

"OK, Fulton Reed," the man said. "Here is the gun and your body armor. Do not take these items off the premises, no matter what. Now, have fun."

"Thanks," Michael smiled. He picked up the items and walked aside to put on the face mask and body armor.

Michael watched the people who he knew were with the radical group as he played along. They were taking this extremely seriously. The other people were just trying to have fun, but the members of the Brigade were not having it.

After awhile, Michael noticed one member of the Brigade taking a break and drinking a bottle of water. Michael bought a bottle of water from the vending machine and sat near the guy. He glanced at the television, which was on a cable news station. A story about the failing economy was on.

"Damn government ruined the economy and destroyed all the jobs for this country," the Brigade member said. "We need a country with no government."

"Hey," Michael smiled as he looked at the man. "You're thinking the same thing I am. That's great. My sister is always telling me that I am an idiot for thinking that same thing."

The man smiled. "What's your name?," he asked.

"Fulton," Michael replied.

"Fulton," the man said. "I'm Elliott. It's great to meet a sensible man, for a change."

"There's not a lot of us," Michael said. "And I hate those damned illegals taking all our jobs."

"And they give tax breaks to American companies that outsource our jobs to India and China and other countries," Elliott said.

"That sucks," Michael agreed. "My cousin lost his telemarketing job to some guy in India who can barely speak English."

"I hate getting calls from those guys," Elliott said. "That accent is so hard to understand."

"I just wish somebody would do something about this," Michael said as he looked at the TV again. "They complain that people care more about people like Denzel Washington than Obama. I'd say at least Denzel ain't a lying moron stealing my tax dollars."

"I agree," Elliott said. "Obama uses that money to take his kids on big vacation trips. And that wife of his has forty personal assistants. Other First Ladies each only had one personal assistant."

"Thief," Michael agreed.

"Do you really want to do something?," Elliott asked.

"Hell, yeah," Michael replied. "Why do you ask?"

"Tomorrow, meet me at the Jackson Oaks State Park," Elliott said. "I want you to meet somebody."

"Sounds good," Michael said.

"Which car is yours?," Elliott asked. "So we know what to look for."

"That black Charger," Michael said as he pointed.

"Wow, nice car," Elliott said. "American muscle."

"Yeah, you can't beat a muscle car," Michael said.

"I'll see you tomorrow," Elliott said. "Get a good night sleep, Fulton."

At the loft; Michael, Sam, and Jesse met up. Jesse was still in the uniform from the hospital. Sam was in a black suit and tie. Jesse smiled when Sam walked in.

"So, Sam; are you auditioning to be in the new 'Men in Black' sequel?," Jesse asked as a little joke.

"Hey, the ladies thought I looked great like this," Sam said.

Michael snickered. He then got serious. "They're introducing me to the leader of the Freedom Brigade tomorrow," he told his friends. "It looks like I may be in."

"You be careful, Mikey," Sam said. "From what we know, these people could be very dangerous."

"I'll be fine, Sam," Michael re-assured. "I just need all of you to do your jobs."

"Where did you get the name Fulton Reed anyway?," Jesse asked.

Michael smiled. "When I was preparing for this job, I stopped by Mom's place to pick up a few things," he explained. "She had left her television on and it was on that old movie, 'The Mighty Ducks' and the name of one of the characters caught my attention."

"Oh, yeah," Jesse smiled. "I remember that movie. That was the strong kid who hit that puck so hard that he broke things with it. That sounds like a young Michael Westen. Perfect alias for you."

"I thought it was, too," Michael agreed. "I just hope those guys only see it as a coincidence if they've seen the movie."

"Somebody I know used to date a woman named Stephanie Tanner, like the character in 'Full House'," Jesse said.

"And call your mom before you go," Sam suggested. "You may not be able to once you're in."

"Good idea," Michael said. He walked out to the balcony and dialed his phone.

3


	2. Chapter 2

Sam and Jesse sat at a table at a small sidewalk diner and watched across the street as Michael waited in the park for Elliott. The park was mostly paths for walking and bicycles. There was a playground on the far side of the park. Thankfully, Michael was far enough away that the playing children would avoid injury if it came to that.

As Michael waited, Elliott and another man approached him.

"Fulton!," Elliott smiled. "I'd like you to meet a friend of mine. This is Nathan Drexell. He is the one who is determined to do something about this country's BS state."

"Elliott told me about you," Nathan said. "I'd like you to come join us, if you would like. We're planning some big things to whip this country into shape as soon as possible."

"Let's do it," Michael smiled.

"Follow us in your car, Fulton," Nathan said. "We don't have a lot of time to lose."

Michael followed the dark green SUV from the area. Sam and Jesse sighed.

"Looks like he's in," Sam said. "Let's hope this all goes well."

"And before that tsunami hits," Jesse said.

"You really think that's going to happen?," Sam asked. "I mean, there was a lot of talk about that after that big tsunami in Thailand back in oh-four. The experts all said that the chances of that here are extremely slim, almost none."

"But this earthquake was bigger than any that ever hit those islands, ever," Jesse said. "I would not doubt that this tsunami has a chance at hitting us."

Sam thought. "Elsa and Evan are already in New York," he said. "I'll call her to be sure they stay there for awhile. I wonder if Lantana and her husband have left town yet."

"You better call her, Sam," Jesse said. "I know how close you two have become. Have you seen how she looks at me? She still doesn't know if she can trust me yet. She still trusts Michael only moderately and she barely trusts Fiona at all."

"She hasn't met Maddie yet," Sam said.

"She looks at you like you're her father reincarnated," Jesse continued. "She misses him so much."

"Yeah, I know," Sam said. "I am still trying to find more about him and what really happened to him. Lantana still has very few answers to her questions. I want her to get those answers."

Michael nodded. "I hope you find what she needs," he said.

"Guys, I like Lantana too," Jesse said. "But we need to get moving now, if you will. We have a tsunami coming our way and people who are planning to bomb a charity event that includes children."

"Yeah, let's go," Michael said.

Sam already had his phone in his hand. He dialed Lantana's number and waited.

"Lantana, are you at home right now?," Sam asked.

"Yeah, I am," Lantana replied. "We live on high ground. We should be fine if the tsunami does hit."

"But you're closer to the beach," Sam reminded her. "I'd be a lot more comfortable if you and Justin would head north. Maddie and Fiona went to Georgia until this is all finished."

Lantana sighed. "You're just like I remember my father," she remarked. "He was always overprotective." She paused. "OK, we'll pack a few things and leave by day's end. I have friends in Atlanta. I'll call and we'll stay with them."

"Let me know," Sam said.

"I will," Lantana replied. "You and Michael stay safe."

"We'll be fine," Sam said. He ended the call.

Sam left the loft in his Cadillac, which Lantana hated. She liked American cars, especially muscle cars. She loved Michael's classic Charger.

At the children's hospital, Jesse worked and watched other workers and volunteers carefully. He tried to determine in his mind if any one of the others was part of the Freedom Brigade. They were known to send in undercovers, like law enforcement does.

At the compound, Michael was becoming friendly with other members of the brigade. They were all rude, obnoxious, and filled with hate to the government. They did not just hate the American government, but others as well. They complained about China's death penalty quite a bit. In China, a person sentenced to death is executed in one week. The convicted person is shot once in the back of the head and the family of that executed one pays for the bullet.

Michael pretended to go with it all. He complained, belittled, and laughed when he needed to do any one of these or even all three together at once. He was still not able to obtain information on where the bombs would be. All he knew was that there would be more than one bomb. He knew that this would likely kill everyone at the event. That would include Sam as he protected the governor. It would also likely include Jesse, as he might be at the event with the children to help.

Michael knew that he needed to find the information as quickly as possible or his friends would pay the ultimate price, as would several innocent young children.

At home, Lantana finished packing. Justin was already finished and was waiting for her.

"I don't see what Sam is worried about," Lantana said. "Those scientists all said that a tsunami hitting Florida is fifty times less likely than winning the lottery or being attacked by a shark."

"Well, he cares about us," Justin said. "Especially you."

"Oh, damn," Lantana suddenly blurted. "I need to get something from my locker at work. I left my phone and the necklace Mom left me."

"Come on, Lantana," Justin said. "Let's just go."

"No, I'm going to go get them," Lantana said. "We'll swing by on the way to Georgia. Let's take my Mustang. It's faster."

"Fine," Justin said. "Let's go."

Lantana drove to her office building, where she hated working, and parked across the street. Justin stayed in the car and listened to music while she trotted into the building. Inside, Lantana went to the break room and opened her locker. She put the necklace on and picked up her cell-phone. As she closed her locker, something caught her eye. She froze in fear as she could see what was coming out the large window that faced the ocean: the tsunami.

1


	3. Chapter 3

Maddie and Fiona watched a national cable news channel in their hotel room as images of the devastation in Miami. They were both very worried about Michael, Sam, and Jesse. At the moment, they had no news as to whether the team were alive or if they were among the missing or dead.

"He'll call," Maddie said. "Michael will call. So will Sam and Jesse. They wouldn't want us so frightened."

"Then, why haven't they already?," Fiona asked.

"Maybe their phones are not working or the phones are lost in the debris," Maddie said. "He'll find a way to contact us."

Fiona was not so sure. Michael would have found a way by now, as would Sam and Jesse. Maddie thought of Sam as another son. Her relationship with Jesse was indeed much better now. He was like a favorite nephew to her now. She was hoping against hope that all three men were all right.

In Miami, Lantana's overturned Mustang was several feet from where she had parked and was soaking wet with gasoline and oil leaking onto the street.

With the governor and her family, Sam and the security team drove slowly through any available roads. They were taking the family to a safe area when they happened upon the overturned muscle car. Sam, who was driving, glanced out the side window. The passenger side of the car was facing the street, allowing Sam to see a moving arm.

Sam slammed the brake. "Somebody is in that car," he said. He got out of the SUV and hurried to the car.

"Help me, please," Justin begged from inside. "I can't walk. My wheelchair is in the trunk."

"Wheelchair?," Sam said to himself, loud enough for the other team member to hear him. "Mustang. Oh, no."

"You OK, Sam?," the other man asked.

"I think I know whose car this is, Jack," Sam said. Sam took a deep breath and got down on all fours to see who was in the car. "Justin?," he asked. "Is that you?"

"Sam, help me," Justin said.

Sam reached into the car and used a pocketknife to cut the seat belt off of Justin. Once Justin dropped to the car's roof, Sam pulled him from the car. Jack managed to pry open the trunk. He unfolded the wheelchair, which had been protected by the luggage and a large blanket in the trunk. It was undamaged. Sam and Jack got Justin into the wheelchair.

"Lantana is inside that building, Sam," Justin said as he pointed to the badly damaged building. The office, which was once a five-storey building, was now badly damaged. Glass was all over the street, as were broken bricks and other materials. Sam found a damaged door and kicked it down. He entered the building.

Sam walked carefully through the building, stepping over debris and holding onto whatever he could to remain on his feet. The entire time, he called Lantana's name. He made his way up a flight of stairs, still calling for Lantana. A moment later, he heard a noise.

"Lantana?," Sam called.

Sam looked to see a young man, around his mid-twenties, standing and looking scared. "Who the hell are you?," he asked. "You're not a firefighter. You wouldn't be in a suit and tie."

"I'm looking for a friend," Sam said. "Her husband is right outside and said that she was in here to get something. They were going to leave town, but the tsunami hit earlier than anyone thought."

"Name's Shawn," the man said. "I was putting in some overtime. I thought I could get that before the tsunami hit, if it did."

"Is there a break room here for the people that work here?," Sam asked.

"Yeah, this way," Shawn replied. "Come with me."

"Be careful," Sam said.

Shawn led Sam down the long damaged hallway. In the break room, they shoved a damaged table aside and walked into the room.

"Lantana?," Sam called. "Are you here?"

Shawn started to say something when Sam shushed him. "Quiet," Sam ordered. Both men stayed quiet. "Hear that?," Sam asked. He carefully walked farther into the room.

Under some debris and one vertical line of lockers lay Lantana. She was staring blankly at the ceiling and hyperventilating.

"Lantana, hold on," Sam said. "I'm here to help you."

Sam and Shawn lifted the lockers off of Lantana and them removed a lot of the debris. A large spot of blood was soaked through Lantana's yellow t-shirt. She barely acknowledged that Sam was even there. Sam dropped to his knees by her.

"Lantana, look at me, please," Sam said. "It's me, it's Sam. Look at me. I know you can do it."

Lantana continued to stare at the ceiling. Sam realized that a shard of glass, about the size of half a pencil was sticking out from Lantana's stomach. Sam gently pulled back Lantana's shirt enough to see the injury to her stomach.

"Oh, god," Shawn muttered.

Sam looked at him. "Is there a vending machine around that has bottled water in it?," he asked.

"Yeah," Shawn said.

"Get three or four bottles for me," Sam ordered.

Shawn left as quickly and carefully as he could. Sam could see that the piece of glass was no longer imbedded into any flesh or tissue. It had apparently passed through, cutting her, and then coming to rest in a cavity in her body. He could also see that two main blood veins in her stomach had been ripped apart and blood was pouring into the cavity from the higher artery that faced downward.

Sam took his coat off, rolled it up, and placed it under Lantana's head in an attempt to make her as comfortable as he possibly could. A moment later, Shawn returned. He gave the bottles of water to Sam.

"Now sit down here," Sam said, indicating on Lantana's other side. "I'll need your help. She has a serious injury here and I can't help her alone. I need another set of hands."

"Oh, my god," Shawn said. "I'm not a doctor, buddy."

"Neither am I," Sam replied. "But I have been here before. Now, please sit there and help me. If you don't do this, she could die."

Shawn sat down where he was asked.

"Give me one of your shoelaces, please," Sam asked.

Shawn removed a shoelace and handed it to Sam. Sam handed a water to Shawn. "Rinse your hands with that," he said.

Sam used another water bottle to rinse his own hands. Shawn's eyes widened as Sam then used his own fingers to hold the bleeding veins. He looked at Shawn. "Hold that vein there," he said. "The upper vein."

"What?," Shawn asked.

"Just do it, Shawn," Sam barked. "Her life is in the balanced here."

Shawn nodded. He held the vein exactly as Sam instructed. As he held it, Sam used the shoelace to tie off both veins. He then sighed with relief and nodded at Shawn. "Thank you," he said.

Shawn grabbed another water bottle and took a gulp. "You know this lady?," he asked.

"Yeah, I do," Sam replied. "She's a friend of mine." He looked around the room. "I need you to do something," Sam said. "I need you to get something and start banging on things, make a lot of noise so they can find us. They need to hear that there's people alive in here."

"Yeah, OK," Shawn replied. He found a metal bar that had come off of the table and started beating on the metal lockers.

Lantana began to move a little. Still sitting with her, Sam grabbed her hand. "Lantana, stay calm," he said. Lantana continued her stare and still showed no signs of acknowledging that Sam was there. Sam held her hand in one hand and ran his fingers through her hair with his other hand as he talked to her. Never once did she say a word or look in his direction. Her gaze stayed straight ahead. It was like she was seeing something that was not there."

Sam felt his heart sinking. He had always heard this was how seriously injured people were as they were dying. Sam knew that Lantana was religious. He believed in God, but had had only been inside a church a dozen times in his entire fifty-two years on this earth. He had never prayed and was not sure how to. "I sure picked a bad time to get in touch with God," he said to himself. "And I don't even own a Bible."

Sam clung to both of Lantana's hands in both of his large hands and waited for rescue.

Would anyone arrive in time? Or would he watch Lantana die?

3


	4. Chapter 4

The compound was a mess of debris and water. Michael woke up under a pile of debris. He kicked his way out and stood up. He was pleased to find that he was barely hurt, mostly just minor cuts and bruises. He walked through the compound and found that office door, which was to be private, was destroyed and lying on the floor. The water had rushed in through the open window and shoved several heavy items into the door.

Michael took that opportunity and went through the spiral notebooks that were floating around. Nathan used the notebooks to draw out his plans.

Michael noticed one cabinet that was air-tight and water-resistant. He opened it and found the most recent notebook. In it, he saw the plans for the big event bombing. Nathan was obviously protecting it when he had heard the tsunami warning. Michael picked up a golf club that was in the mess and beat up the cabinet, hoping that Nathan would believe it was only damage from the tsunami. He shoved the notebook into his pants against his back and covered it with his shirt. He then left the office. He found his Charger in the garage, barely damaged, and drove away.

As Michael drove, he got his cell-phone from the glove box. Nathan did not allow these in the property, for fear that somebody would turn him in for his crimes.

In Georgia, Fiona was relieved when she picked up her ringing phone and saw it was Michael.

"Michael, are you OK?," Fiona asked.

"Just some bruises, cuts, and scrapes," Michael said. "Nothing to worry about. Have you heard from Sam or Jesse?"

"Not yet," Michael said. "If you hear from either, please let me know. They won't call me because they know I'm working undercover. Now, I got out and I have what Blade needs. So, call me anytime, Fi. How's my mom? Is she OK?"

"She's fine," Fiona said. "Mostly she's worried about you."

"Tell her I'll call her back in an hour," Michael said. "I need to get these plans to Blade. Call me if you hear from Sam or Jesse." Michael ended the call. "Come on, Sam," he whispered, as if Sam could hear him. "Call Fiona. Tell us you're OK."

In the office building, Sam was still trying to keep Lantana alive and still talking to her. Shawn was still beating the metal against metal to attract attention of any rescue attempt.

"Shawn, stop a minute!," Sam yelled.

Shawn stopped and looked at Sam. "What?," he asked.

"I got in that way," Sam said as he pointed. "Go on out and you'll see a man in a wheelchair. He has long hair and a goatee. That's this woman's husband. His name is Justin. I need you to tell him that she is alive and that I doing all I can to help her. Then, see if you can find some help. She needs medical attention that I can't give her."

"Yeah," Shawn said. He left the building.

Outside, he saw Justin and approached him. "Are you Justin?," he asked.

"Yeah," Justin said.

"Sam is with your wife and trying to take care of her," Shawn said. "She is hurt, but he says he won't give up on her. I don't know how bad it is, though. I am not a doctor. But he says he isn't either. I have no idea why he knows what to do."

"He has some training," Justin said. "Sam is a retired Navy SEAL. So he has some training in this area."

"I need to try to find some help," Shawn said. He started to trot off down the street.

Justin didn't know what to do. He was very glad that somebody he trusted was with Lantana. He knew that Sam cared for Lantana and would indeed do everything possible to help her. At the same time, he did not know how seriously Lantana was hurt. She could be dying in Sam's arms right this minute.

Inside the building, Lantana's breathing was becoming more labored and she was starting to feel cooler to the touch.

"Lantana!," Sam called. "Lantana! Stay with me!"

Lantana's pupils were growing fixed. Sam knew she was on death's doorstep. He did not have much time and he knew it. Sam exhaled and let go of Lantana's hands and jumped to his feet. Sam began to move the debris away to make as flat a surface as he could. He picked up Lantana in his strong arms and carried her outside. It was a slow and dangerous process, due to the damage of the building. Outside, Justin was still waiting. Sam laid Lantana down by Justin. "Stay with her," he told the worried husband.

Sam broke a window of another car and hot-wired it. Once it started, he opened the back door. He picked up Lantana again and laid her in the backseat. He then helped Justin into the front passenger seat and threw the wheelchair into the trunk. Sam punched the accelerator of the family sedan and drove as fast as it could go.

"Redline it, Sam," Justin begged.

"Hell, yeah," Sam said. "Hold on." His foot was still solidly on the accelerator.

Sam reached the emergency room of the hospital in less than ten minutes. "Let me get her in and I'll come help you, OK?," Sam asked Justin. He removed Lantana from the backseat and carried her into the emergency room.

"Hey!," Sam called. "I've got one near-dead here! She needs help right away!"

Two doctors hurried over and signaled for a gurney. Two orderlies brought one out and Sam laid Lantana onto it as gently as he could. "I did what I could at the scene," he told the doctors as he accompanied them to the trauma room.

Dr. Helen Raines took a look. "This is good work," she said. She looked at Sam. "Did you do this?"

"Yeah, I did," Sam replied.

"Where did you learn this?," Raines asked.

"Navy SEAL," Sam replied. "Her name is Lantana McKenna. She's thirty-six and her husband is right outside. I need to help him out of the car so he can be here."

"Is he hurt, too?," Dr. Marcus Bixton asked.

"No, he's paraplegic and I need to get his wheelchair from the trunk," Sam replied. "He's not hurt, just a few scratches."

"We'll take good care of her," Raines said.

Sam trotted out to the ER entrance. Once he got Justin into the wheelchair, a security guard told Sam that the car could not stay parked there. "Tow it," Sam said. "I don't care."

Sam stayed in the family waiting area with Justin. "I need to see if I can use a phone," he said. A nurse allowed Sam to use her phone.

Sam dialed and waited. "Fiona?," Sam asked.

"Sam!," Fiona said. "We've all been worried about you. Michael and Jesse each called me and we've all been waiting to see how you are. Are you all right?"

"Yeah, I'm fine, Fi," Sam replied. "Make sure you let Mikey and Jesse know that. I'm at the hospital with Lantana. I found her in a building, hurt, and had to get her to a hospital. They're taking her into surgery in a moment. She had a piece of glass go through her stomach and tore open a major blood vein. I did what I could for her. I'm going to stay here with her for awhile. So, I've been dealing with this and the fact that I lost my phone in the debris."

"I'll tell them," Fiona promised. "It's great to know everyone is all right. Have you heard from Elsa or Evan?"

"They're in New York this week," Sam said. "Could you call Elsa for me and let her know I'm fine? She may be watching the news."

"Will do, Sam," Fiona promised. "It's great to know that you're all right. I'll tell Maddie."

Sam ended the call and handed the phone to the nurse. He thanked her and then returned to the waiting room.

"Sam, thanks for helping Lantana again," Justin said. "She thinks the world of you. If anything happened to you, she'd be just as upset as she was when her father died. She loves you."

"Trust me, she loves you more than anyone," Sam said. "She'll be fine. She's stronger than she looks."

3


	5. Chapter 5

"This is great news, Michael," Blade smiled as he looked at the notebook Michael gave him. "I'd like for you to go back to the compound and continue on. They'll think it's strange that you vanished after the tsunami. Let's hope they think this was lost in the mess."

"I'm on my way," Michael replied. "I'll tell them that I went to check on family."

"Be careful, Michael," Blade said.

Michael left the office. In his car, Michael called Fiona. "Fi, I can't get Sam on the phone," he said. "Where did he call from? Do you know?"

"He said a nurse at the hospital let him use her phone," Fiona replied. "He found Lantana hurt and got her to the emergency room. He lost his phone."

"But he's fine is what he said?," Michael asked.

"That's what he said," Fiona replied. "He told me that he's staying at the hospital with Lantana for awhile. They had to take her into surgery and repair her injury."

"Oh, man," Michael said. "I'm glad Sam found her. I know he took great care of her."

"I do hope that," Fiona replied. "I know how he cares about her."

"Fi, I'm going back to the compound," Michael said. "So, you can't call me for awhile. You'll blow my cover."

"I understand," Fiona said. "Goodbye, Michael." She ended the call.

Michael turned off his phone and put it back into the glove box. He arrived at the compound and parked nearby.

Michael returned to the compound, where people were cleaning up the debris and putting things back into place. Michael hoped that the missing notebook would be passed off as lost in the disaster.

"OK, everyone," Nathan said. "Find every notebook that you can and make sure that I get them all. I really need to find that recent one as quickly as possible." He looked out the open window. "Looks like some are indeed lost, though."

"We'll find all that we can," another member promised.

Michael also searched, making sure he did his best to blend in. As a notebook was found, it was brought to Nathan. Most, however, were not readable due to the smearing ink and pencil. It was almost impossible to read what any of them said. For Nathan, that was a blessing in disguise. For Michael, it was not good. Michael was pleased that Nathan had been so stupid to keep the last one so well protected.

Nathan finally called everyone in for a meeting.

"Four notebooks are missing and one is the most recent," Nathan said. "We've lost the plans. So, we'll make new ones." He inhaled and went on. "I really don't see how that one was lost. It was in a safer place and I thought it was water-tight. But the cabinet was damaged and most of the lightweight items are missing from it."

"Wow," Elliott said. "Well, they've cancelled the event anyone because of the tsunami. But, we can still get the governor. We can blow the convoy or blow the hotel they're staying in."

"They're being moved to Tallahassee," Nathan said. "So, that's where we're going."

Everyone cheered. In order to blend in, Michael cheered along.

"We'll meet up at the Regency Hotel," Nathan ordered. "Twenty-four hours from right now." He looked at his watch. "It's now four-fifteen PM, so I want everyone there by four-fifteen tomorrow. We're making our statement."

Everyone cheered, the went their separate ways to their cars. Michael was among the last people to leave. He called Blade from his car to tell him what the new plan was. Blade was pleased and promised to send a team out immediately.

Michael drove to the hospital, wanting to see how Lantana was doing and to talk to Sam. He walked and found the waiting room, where Sam and Justin were still wailing for word on Lantana's condition. The surgery was taking longer than expected.

"Have you heard anything?," Michael asked as he sat down.

"They have to re-attach the vessels that were cut apart by the glass that I found in her," Sam explained. "Then, they have to clean out the wound and sew her up. They want to be sure they found every bit of debris in the wound before the do stitch her up."

"Wow," Michael said. "She's stronger than she looks. She'll be fine soon." A moment later, Fiona arrived.

"I was worried," Fiona said. "So was Maddie. She's waiting at home, which was not too damaged."

"That's good," Michael said. "You're all OK?"

"We're all fine," Fiona replied. "Elsa's hotel was almost completely undamaged. She's with the crew assessing the damage and how long it will take to repair it."

After what seemed like an eternity, Raines returned.

"You're all here about Lantana McKenna, yes?," Raines asked the group. Once everyone said they were, Raines went on. "Lantana will recover," she said. "It will be a long recovery, but she'll recover. We're keeping her here for a few days first."

"Is she awake yet?," Justin asked.

"No, but you can all wait with her until she wakes up," Raines said. "Come with me and I'll show you where she is."

For the next several hours, the entire team and Justin waited. Justin watched the clock as he clung to Lantana's hand. Sam sat in a chair near the window and watched Lantana sleep. Michael and Fiona sat on a table on the far end of the room, whispering and waiting.

It was a few hours before Lantana suddenly took a deep inhale. She opened her eyes and first saw the ceiling. "Justin?," Lantana asked.

"We're all here, Lantana," Justin said, knowing that she hated to be called Syd. It was either Lantana or nothing. "Sam saved your life in that building," Justin went on.

"That was Sam?," Lantana asked. "I heard somebody talking to me, but I couldn't see anything. Everything was so blurry and it sounded like a man talking to me through a closed door." She sat up her bed and then saw Sam, who was still standing by the window. "Why are you standing all the way over there, Sam?," Lantana asked.

Sam walked to the bed. He hugged Lantana. She gave him a tight squeeze and said, "Thank you."

1


	6. Chapter 6

Sam and Michael drove the McKenna couple home. After two weeks in the hospital, Lantana was anxious to leave.

Lantana and Justin found their home flooded almost two inches. It was very difficult for Justin to get his wheelchair around. Lantana picked up several framed family photos from the water. She sighed heavily.

"Are you OK, Lantana?," Sam asked.

"Actually, yes," Lantana said. "All my family photos are backed up on a computer disk at the bank. I scanned every one and it took hours, but it was worth it. So, all this can be replaced. I backed up everything possible and they're all safe."

"That's good," Michael said.

"Yeah, I know," Lantana said, still not in a mood to smile.

"Let's get this mess cleaned up," Justin said.

Michael and Sam helped the couple clean up the house as best as they could. Repairs would be needed to make the house live-able again.

"Sam, do you think that Elsa would let these two stay in her hotel for awhile?," Michael asked.

"I'll call her," Sam said. He walked away as he dialed the number on his cell-phone.

Hours later, Lantana and Justin moved into a luxury suite at the hotel while Sam talked to Elsa in the hallway.

"I'm not running a homeless shelter, Sam," Elsa said. "I'm only doing this because I know the history between you and Lantana."

"Of course you do," Sam said. "I told you everything. They'll only be here until their home is repaired. Mike's already talking to some people he once helped and they have agreed to get started on it Monday and it shouldn't take more than a few weeks. Three months, tops."

"No longer than six months, Sam," Elsa said.

"That's perfect," Sam agreed. "Thank you, baby."

"Michael left a few minutes ago," Elsa said. "Why don't you relax for awhile? You've had quite a time the past two weeks."

"Good idea," Sam replied. "Come on."

Sam and Elsa walked together towards the stairs.

"John, they're regrouping in Tallahassee," Michael said into the phone as he drove fast towards the freeway. "They're still planning to kill the governor and her family. I don't think they're too worried about a surprise attack either. They know what hotel the family is in."

"I'll contach my people there right away," Blade said.

"I'm on my way to Tallahassee now," Michael said. He ended the call and put down the phone. He stopped at the usual place to pick up Jesse, who was waiting for him. Jesse jumped into the car. Wiuthout a word, Michael took off.

In Tallahassee, Michael drove to the hotel where the governor and her fanily were staying. He and jesse ran into the building. They found the room that the family was staying in, guarded both by their own private security team and several state troopers.

1


	7. Chapter 7

"John, they're regrouping in Tallahassee," Michael said into the phone as he drove fast towards the freeway. "They're still planning to kill the governor and her family. I don't think they're too worried about a surprise attack either. They know what hotel the family is in." "I'll contact my people there right away," Blade said. "I'm on my way to Tallahassee now," Michael said. He ended the call and put down the phone. He stopped at the usual place to pick up Jesse, who was waiting for him. Jesse jumped into the car. Without a word, Michael took off.

In Tallahassee, Michael drove to the hotel. He and Jesse hurried to the governor's room and pounded on the door.

"Get the kids," Michael ordered when he saw Hillary open the door to him. "We've got to get your family to safety. Where's the SUV?"

"Parked in the back," Hillary said.

Michael looked at Jesse. "Go get it and meet us at the back door that leads to the kitchen."

"On my way," Jesse said. He hurried down the stairs.

Henry showed up with the twins and they all followed Michael down the stairs. The girls complained that they were tired. Finally, Henry picked up Hannah while Michael picked up Helen. The men carried the girls downstairs and found the SUV in front of the hotel with Jesse at the wheel. The two men quickly placed the twin girls into the back seat and then the entire family jumped into the car. Michael hurried to his Charger and followed the SUV. He kept in contact with Jesse the entire time they drove.

"Jesse, I have a dark-green SUV behind me with very dark windows," Michael warned. "I think these are our guys."

"What do you want me to do?," Jesse asked.

"Get them to a safe place," Michael ordered. "I'll try to slow them down. Get the FBI or somebody here as quick as you can."

Jesse called a local FBI agent that he knew and told him what was happening and described Michael's Charger.

Michael slammed the brakes, causing the green vehicle to rear-end his car. The SUV swerved and hit the wall of a building. Michael, gun drawn and ready, got out of his car. As he approached the SUV, Nathan and Elliott got out of the SUV. In a daze and trying to pull themselves together, they slowly adjusted their vision and looked at Michael.

"Fulton?," Michael asked.

"Actually, that's the name of a character in the movie 'The Mighty Ducks'," Michael smiled as two FBI agents arrived. "You're under arrest for the attempted murder of the governor and her family."

Michael watched as the FBI agents took the men into custody. He then returned to his car and drove away.

Back in Miami, Michael met up with Sam, Fiona, and Jesse.

"Hey, glad to see everything turned out fine," Fiona smiled. "How is Hillary and her family?"

"They're fine," Michael said. "The kids are shaken, but they'll get over it. Hillary and Henry said they're taking the kids on a vacation to try to help relax them."

"That's good," Sam said. "I'd do the same thing if I were in their shoes."

"People always say that children are resilient and overcome anything with some time," Jesse said. "I think those kids will be just fine."

"And how are Lantana and Justin doing?," Michael asked Sam.

"They're fine," Sam said. "Their home is flooded about an inch. At least they've come through it just fine, especially Lantana."

"You did great for her, Sam," Michael said. "Again."

"Let's have a drink and celebrate," Fiona smiled. She got four beers from the refrigerator and set them onto the table. Everyone grabbed one and clinked them together.

1


End file.
